


Would have

by KeyKnows



Series: Prompts and such [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Hurt No Comfort, Prompt Fill, Romance, Writing Exercise, a canon event told in a no canonical manner, fucking fight me, i'm still bitter alisha left the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: There was little to think about, really. Alisha knew what she had to do and Sorey understood.





	Would have

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "You look sad."

 

“Alisha.” Sorey said. Alisha raised her gaze from her hands and looked at him.

They were at the inn in Marlin. After today’s adventure they had gone into town to rest and Alisha, knowing now the burden of her being a squire brought to Sorey, decided to go the inn, to have a moment for herself and think.

Though there was little to think about, really.

Sorey, who didn’t make a noise at entering, was uncharacteristically alone. She knew Lailah and Edna were with Rohan talking about some important seraph business, but Mikleo rarely left Sorey’s side. It was a weird occurrence but Alisha found herself enjoying the intimacy.

“Hey,” she said forcing a smile “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Uh, I knocked a few times but you didn’t answer,” he explained, getting closer to the bed where she was sitting “I thought something was wrong,” he fidgeted, balancing back and forth over his heels, appearing nervous for some reason “is everything okay?” he asked.

“Yes, don’t worry about it,” she dismissed, her smile still in place and still pretty fake “I was just deep in thought.”

“Mmm,” he hummed in understanding and then stayed in silence.

“Did you need something?” Alisha didn’t notice how aggressive she sounded until she said it. Sorey obviously flinched and she bite her lips.

“No, I just…” he hesitated and his eyes danced around the room, like he was looking for the words he wanted to say “I was worried and wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Worried about what?” she asked, inclining her head. She was indeed feeling dejected, but she had hoped she had hide it well enough.

“It’s just…you look sad.” He said, his big green eyes shining with sincere, unapologetic worry.

She got lost in his eyes, thinking about how much she was going to miss him.

“Well…”

She considered for a second to lie to him and enjoy the few precious moments they still got. The few precious moments in which Alisha could pretend this adventure, this dream came truth could last, where she didn’t have the responsibilities and the shortcomings she had. The few moments she could still stay by his side.

But it would be foolish of her, he would know eventually and she valued him too much to lie to him in her selfishness.

“I am sad,” she said finally, looking down to her hands over her lap.

“Why?” Sorey asked and finally took a seat beside her.

The bed sink a little with his weight and he had sat close enough for her to feel his body warm.

She shook her head.

“I know…” she started, licking her lips, feeling Sorey’s attentive eyes on her, crawling over her face “I know what you’re hiding from me.”

Sorey sucked in air.

“Wha— what do you mean?” he said, a nervous smile on his voice “I’m not hiding anything!”

“I know your vision is suffering,” Alisha continued as if he hadn’t said anything “because of the squire pact.”

“Alisha…”

She finally turned to look at him.

“Don’t lie to me, Sorey,” she asked “I know, and I know it is because my resonance is practically non-existing.”

He deflated, looking like a kicked puppy.

“I’m sorry,” he said “I didn’t want to tell you because…well, I like that you’re doing this journey with me.” He was looking directly into her eyes, his face serious as it rarely was.

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt the strength of her resolve weakening. But not for much.

“I like it too,” she corresponded and he smiled so beautifully she hated having to say her next words “but as I am, I’m nothing but a burden to you.”

“No!” he exclaimed, taking her hands and enveloping them with his “Don’t say that Alisha, you’re not a burden, you’re…” he stopped, apparently not knowing how to name whatever she was to him.

He was looking at her so intensely and the hold in her hands was both soft and firm, how much she regretted that both of them were wearing gloves. Alisha knew she was blushing and, to her delighted surprise, he was too.

“I am,” she repeated “I came with you because I wanted to help you, because both of us strive for a better world but I realize now, that my place is…not at your side. I have other responsibilities and if I stay I will only weaken you, I wouldn’t forgive myself if you were to fail because of me.”

Sorey sighed heavily.

“I know,” he whispered, his eyes falling to their connected hands.

“I shall go back to Ladylake first thing in the morning,” she said.

He nodded and knowing it was unlikely that their paths would cross again, Alisha untangled one of her hands from Sorey’s grasp. He looked at her with curiosity as she moved her hand to his face and lovingly caressed his cheek. He leaned into the touch and she smiled.

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” she told him, still smiling even if her heart was sadly beating in her chest.

“Me too,” Sorey said as he took her hand and, surprising both of them, kissed it gently while keeping his eyes on hers. Alisha gasped.

It was such a simple but tender gesture. He was obviously embarrassed with his own actions, blushing profusely even if he didn’t stop looking at her and waiting anxiously for her to react.

“I…” her voice broke, and there were tears prickling at her eyes “I’m sorry.” She said.

She said, mourning the adventures they wouldn’t have, they things they wouldn’t said, the experiences they wouldn’t share, the feelings they wouldn’t discover.

Sorey smiled sadly, and kissed her hand again.

“Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this hurt/comfort prompt list, feel free to send me a ship an a number  
> http://keyknows.tumblr.com/post/179436391471/hurtcomfort-dialog-prompts
> 
> honestly, I'm still kinda mad that Alisha left the party, like textualy it makes sense for her to leave and I like her character arc and I like what they did with her in that regard, what it means to her as a character to leave the party BUT WHY SHE HAD TO GO I LOVE HER,
> 
> also, she and Sorey make such a nice couple, I rarely go for the straight ships but this one fucking destroyed me and there's like fice fics out there rip 
> 
> anyway! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, every comment will be appreciate.


End file.
